Mine
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Mikasa is jealous. Eren is oblivious of how much his fascination for Levi is affecting her. (Pegging, Mikasa/Eren. Perverted stuff.)


I never wrote anything like this before, sorry for the failure orz HOW DO YOU WRITE SEX WITH WOMEN?!

Warnings: My grammar, sorry. Smut, Pegging, Sex, a bit OOC and you know, what comes with a woman fucking a dude, literally.

* * *

"You are awfully docile around that midget."

Eren stopped walking and glanced back at the black haired teen that was leaning back against the wall of the small alley. He chuckled and gave Mikasa a small smile before walking towards her. He was carrying a bucket of horse feed, secretly wanting to feed his horse a bit more, he just enjoyed spoiling it. The sun was already gone, making the castle awfully dark at night if you didn't carry a torch with you.

Eren was usually not allowed to wonder off on his own, but with the new recruits the castle was populated enough that everyone could keep an eye on him. Which was good, because that meant Eren at least had a little bit more freedom.

"Why aren't you eating? Dinner has already been served." Mikasa tilted her head and pushed her body off of the wall, her hands resting on her hips.

"I know, but I wanted to feed my horse just a little bit more before I ate dinner." Eren shrugged his shoulders, holding up the bucket of horse feed he was carrying.

"Really now? Our horses are on the other side of the stables, you are going in the wrong direction." She raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest before sighing loudly. "Eren, you were going to feed his horse, weren't you?"

The teen huffed quietly, and looked away. He put the bucket of horse feed on the ground and turned his attention back to his foster-sister. "Yeah, I was. I don't know why you seem upset about it."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes and grabbed on Eren's arm, pulling him towards the small alley in between the castle and the stables. "You are acting weird! He beat you up and treats you like crap. He is going too far, just because they suspect you doesn't mean he has to treat you like this!"

"He had a reason to do it! And you know very well that I admire him! Plus it's not like he's that bad, I mean...he has a good side." Eren mumbled quietly the last part.

"The hell he does!" Mikasa narrowed her eyes, glaring at how...tamed the other looked when talking about that damn roach.

"Are you jealous?"

Mikasa didn't know how to answer the question. She just glared at the wall and took a step back. In all honestly, she was. She was jealous of Levi, Eren was not supposed to be like this with anyone, but her. It was only her that should be allowed to see this side of Eren, not some asshole that probably beat him up like that for his own sadistic pleasure. She would never do that to him, not unless Eren wanted her to, not unless Eren begged for it. Because in the end, she wanted Eren and they belonged together. But if Eren liked this, why shouldn't she tried it too. In the end, it wasn't like it would be the first time.

"Eren, drop your pants." Mikasa's voice was soft and quiet but loud enough for the other to hear.

Eren's eyes widened a little bit and a small blush spread across his face. "Mikasa, we can't do that in here. Too many people, plus we are outside." He was whispering now, afraid that someone might hear them!

"If I don't do you right now, I'm going to end up killing that bastard. I'm too upset." Even though her eyes showed anger and frustration, her voice hadn't change at all. She moved towards the other, until Eren was pressing against the alley wall. "Or if you like real dicks now, you can pretend I'm Levi." She hissed out the name and tugged on Eren's belt until it was off.

"Mikasa, they are going to hear us!" Eren looked around nervously, hopping that everyone was still busy with dinner. He closed his eyes when Mikasa pulled down his pants and just let her be.

It would surprise anyone how submissive Eren was during sex, probably because that was the only side of him that was too intimate to explore, even on his own. Mikasa had done it though, even before they joined their training and their home was destroyed. She had known all along that she wanted Eren and wanted to be with him, if Eren was a girl and Mikasa was a man it would be normal and perfect but it was the opposite. But that didn't seem to bother her at all, it was easy to tease the other. It was easy to get him to do embarrassing things and it was easy to fuck him. Eren was just far too embarrassed during sex to deny her anything, specially when she was so good at making him feel like he was in heaven.

It had been Mikasa that had first pushed them into doing things. She found out about sex not too long after what happened with her family...she was curious of what the kidnappers had thought of doing with her. It was, interesting to say the least and she knew she wanted to do those things to Eren. It was odd, how Eren saved her from that but she wanted to do it with him, but she didn't see herself in the woman's role. She never had and no one ever thought of her as a weak, delicate thing. But Eren, even though he was strong and prideful... He was fragile too and a cry baby...it was just so, tempting for her. She never forced Eren into anything, that would be hurting him. Mikasa did things and the other enjoyed it and assumed the role she wanted him to take. That was it and it made her very happy.

"Dinner just started, we have an hour..." She reassured him and looked at Eren before pulling off his shirt. She ripped off one of the sleeves and leaned in, pressing against the other. "But if you are too paranoid, I know how to fix it." She gave a small smile and used the sleeve to blind fold the other teen.

"There, now you can't see where we are, just pretend we are back in our rooms..." Mikasa nodded weakly and gently kissed his chin. "Is just you and me, like always. Just the two of us."

Mikasa leaned her forehead against Eren's, watching as his breathing seem to calm down and he wasn't trembling anymore. It took a couple of minutes but Eren was eventually calming down, holding onto Mikasa's shoulders the whole time. He was leaning back against the alley, and pretended it was the wall in one of their dorms. He wasn't outside with his pants down and his shirt off, that's not what was happening. It was a room, inside the castle.

"Better?" Mikasa truly didn't wait for a full answer, a nod was all she needed. The black haired girl smirked and then flipped the other over so he was leaning against the wall with his chest pressing against the rough surface. "Eren, stick your ass out."

Mikasa could hear herself purring quietly when the other did what he was told. She pressed her hips against Eren's ass, her hands spreading open the asscheeks and squeezing the skin there before gently slapping it. She rocked her hips slowly and leaned in to gently bite and lick on Eren's back. She left dark marks over the skin, making sure to leave as many as she could. It was fine, Eren was hers, Eren picked her.

The black haired teen slowly pulled her pants down, until they were hanging around her knees. She still had the belt straps of her 3D gear on, making it a bit challenging but she managed. Mikasa licked her own lips and slowly pulled the other down onto the ground, following along with him.

"Eren, do you like it? When I do things like this? Do you like me to fuck you? Do you like my pussy and my body?" She wanted to hear it, no, she needed to hear it. The teen sat on Eren's chest, spreading her legs and reaching down to slowly stroke the moist lips. She was wet already, and with that in mind she gently probed against her entrance and shuddered when her juices leaked out slowly.

Eren took a while to respond, but he always would. The other was probably too mortified to answer, still Eren's lips slowly spread open. "I-I do..." His voice was shaking as he gave his answer but that was normal. The female on top of him smiled and she gently stroke his hair.

"You are so cute Eren." Mikasa nodded slowly and then turned so her back was facing Eren's face. Her arms reached over and spread open his legs, before she hooked her arm behind his knees and pulled his hips upwards. Slowly the teen moved her hips and then sat on top of the others face, shuddering and giving a weak smile when her clit pressed against Eren's lips.

"Open your mouth, E-eren!" She tilted her head against her shoulder, her eyes closing as the wet tongue slowly peeked out and started to lick on her pussy lips. She shifted and slowly rocked her hips back and forth, feeling as the tongue flicked over her opening and gently poked around the skin on there but never pushed in. The wet muscle moved downwards then and Mikasa twitched when the tip of Eren's tongue pushed against her clit and gently flicked against there.

The black haired teen licked her lips and then brought her fingers to her mouth. She licked them until drool was slowly slipping down her hand. Once she made sure her fingers were sleek enough, she glanced down at Eren and smiled before her index finger pushed inside of him. The body underneath her jerked and arched at the sudden intrusion but soon calmed down. Mikasa chewed on her bottom lip, pushing the second finger inside and then the third one, not waiting for the other to get used to the digits at all...maybe she was a bit sadistic herself. But only when Eren was wiggling underneath her and moaning against her cunt.

Mikasa slowly moved the fingers in and out, noticing how hard Eren was by now but she completely ignored his cock. Instead she kept thrusting the fingers in and out, pushing deeper and stretching them out until Eren's assring was sucking them in itself. The boy underneath was panting and moaning, no longer licking her lips or sucking on the skin there. He was too distracted by what mikasa was doing. Eren was squirming and thrusting his hips against the fingers, his hands holding onto Mikasa's thighs as he gently urged her for more.

How could she deny him anything? With a quiet moan she pushed her fingers deeper, thrusting them in and out non-stop until Eren's asshole was gaping and staying spread open. Once it was like that she pulled her fingers out, hearing a low whimper from Eren.

"We are not done." She assured him and crawled on top of the other until she was in between Eren's legs. The other's face was completely wet from her juices, even his hair was now sticking together. She pulled off the blindfold now, knowing that the other was far too lost in pleasure to care about what was happening. She smiled at Eren and the other simply moaned in response.

"I brought your favorite thing." The black haired teen said lovingly and she reached for something underneath her jacket. She could still remember when she made this, it had been a pain to make it with nobody noticing. She got out a thick and long dildo. It had metal at the base and hooks so it could be strapped onto a belt or several belts if that was the case. When she first made it, she wasn't sure how big or long it had too be, so she ended up with an larger an average toy. Eren wasn't even able to take the whole thing the first time they had sex with it, but after a few times and enough lubrication he was able to take the whole thing without problem.

"Y-you were carrying t-that the whole time?" Eren's voice was too shaky and he was blushing and looking up at her, the last time Mikasa used it on him was the night they found out they were in the top then and she decided a celebration was needed.

"Yeah, I missed you. I wanted to fuck you the moment I got here but I couldn't." She nodded slowly and pushed the toy towards the others lips, and she wasn't surprised when Eren willingly open his mouth and sucked on the thick toy. Mikasa used her spare hand to undo her shirt, yanking on the material and her jacket until it was off, only then did she switch the hand that was holding the toy so she could take the shirt and jacket fully off.

She leaned on top of Eren, her breasts pressing against the firm skin while she roughly grinded against him. Her nipples were pressing against Eren's and her hips and pussy were rubbing against his member, making the warm skin moist.

Mikasa pulled back and slowly thrust the toy in and out of Eren's mouth, she was sitting in between his legs, licking her own lips, chewing gently on the soft skin before one of her hands reached down to pinch and pulled on one of Eren's nipples. She yanked at the skin and watched as Eren moaned and arched along with yanking. The other was squirming non-stop, his member painfully hard and his hips were desperately trying to find any kind of friction. The black haired teen slowly pulled the toy out of Eren's mouth and once she made sure it was wet enough she fixed it up and hooked it up onto the belts of her 3D gear. She lightly thrust her hips and stroke the fake cock, making sure it was sturdy and in place.

"Don't be so loud now." Mikasa smiled and slowly moved her body closer in between Eren's legs until the dildo was pressing against the others asshole. She took her time, enjoying how Eren was panting and moaning in need, but kept trying to hide it by biting on his lips. She chuckled and then pushed the fake cock inside the other. The head slipped in slowly and soon enough the rest of the length joined in until the whole toy was buried deep inside the other.

Mikasa moaned then, her eyes closing. The toy was not part of her body and she couldn't feel anything from it. But that did not matter, she was inside Eren and taking him and Eren was arching his back and moaning, his hips thrusting against Mikasa's dick. Eren loved her fake dick and he loved when Mikasa played with him and fucked him, even if she only made him eat her up, it was always enough for Eren. Mikasa knew him and knew how to push him and how to get a reaction from him. She smiled and shuddered, her hands resting on the floor as she thrust her hips in and out. Eren's legs were now on her shoulders, giving her plenty of room to move and fuck him.

The black haired teen groaned quietly, her eyes now staring down at the Eren. The other teen was panting loudly, and covering his mouth with one of his hands to muffle his moans. He was moving his hips along with Mikasa, and his asshole was swallowing the whole member without issues now. Mikasa leaned down then and bit down on one of Eren's nipples, sucking roughly on the skin and pulling on it with his teeth. She growled and pounded his ass, harder and faster, feeling as her pussy juices dripped in between her thighs. It was incredible how fucking the other seem to stimulate her whole body, even if she wasn't truly being touched. She was extremely wet and her clit was twitching non-stop, the vibrations of the thrusts being enough to get her off. She was fucking Eren, her Eren, only hers. She growled a bit louder and pulled on the other's nipple with her teeth again. Eren moved along with her, moaning loudly against his hand.

Mikasa moved her mouth to the next hard nub, biting onto that one too and pulling on it until the skin was swollen. She sucked on Eren's chest like he was the one with breasts and soon enough was holding onto his hips. She moved back then, pulling on those hips as she roughly thrust her hips, fucking the other at a faster pace now that she wasn't leaning over the other.

"Eren." She moaned quietly, and bit down on the others leg. "Don't make me jealous like that, please. Or else I'm going to have to fuck you every night just so I can feel better." Mikasa gave a firm nod, licking the skin on Eren's leg before she pulled back once again just to lean back against the alley wall, her fake dick almost slipping out. She reached for Eren's arms then and pulled him up and towards her, the cock slipping back in then as Eren sat in between mikasa's spread legs.

The male teen knew what he had to do then and leaned against Mikasa, his face resting in between her breasts as he slowly started to move his hips, riding the fake cock. He was moaning and gently started to lick on her nipples, he didn't bite but gently sucked on the hard nubs until Mikasa moaned in pleasure. Both of his hands were now around Mikasa's torso and her hands were resting his hips, forcing them to move faster until his asscheeks were slapping against the skin of Mikasa's thighs and his balls and cock were pressing firmly against her navel.

Mikasa was sucking and biting on Eren's ear. Her hands moving from his hips to his ass, rubbing the soft skin there and then gripping it to force the other to move faster on top of the fake cock. She gently spanked him and spread open the buttocks, her hand reaching down lower to rub on the assring as her cock roughly rubbed against it. She smirked and then one of her fingers slowly pushed in, causing the teen on top of her to give a loud moan against her breasts. She wasn't surprised when Eren came after that but she didn't stop thrusting her hips, no, she kept going, watching him as he arched his back and kept moaning, his idle eyes lost in pleasure and his body weakly bouncing on top of her fake cock. It was too much for her too. She reached her orgasm and stopped then, her head dropping on top of Eren's shoulder.

Mikasa was panting loudly, her hands still gripping on the other's ass before she slowly lifted him and allowed for the fake cock to slip out. Eren was leaning against her, sitting in between her legs now and breathing heavily. He was looking up at her, lost in his own pleasure, his cum now on Misaka's tummy. She smiled and gently leaned in to kiss him, her tongue slipping inside Eren's.

"I don't like being jealous, Eren." She mumbled and huffed at the other before kissing his lips again. "Not when I know you can get like this, I want to be the only one to make you feel good. I want to be the only one to have you." Mikasa nodded slowly and smiled when Eren nodded back at her, before he kissed her too.

"Good!" the black haired teen smiled sweetly at him. "It's still not enough though, right? I know you." She nodded and slowly moved, forcing the other to turn around so his back was facing her. She pushed the other down on all fours and then held onto her cock, rubbing on the other's asshole, teasing it before thrusting it in. She bit down on the corner of her bottom lip and closed her eyes, feeling a pleasurable shudder spreading through her body when Eren moaned again. She fucked him on all fours, holding onto his hips and forcing them to be high in the air as she spanked him and bit on his back. She was going to have her fill for tonight and claim him as many times as it was needed. She was not going to fall behind anyone.

"Hey Eren, don't get to tired. I still have to fuck your cock with my pussy after this." Misaka smiled and licked Eren's ear before pulled his hips back once again, her fake cock filling him up to the brim and making him moan in bliss. Yeah, all that Eren needed was her.

* * *

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
